I WON'T GO HOME WITHOUT YOU
by JanineChristine
Summary: Helga is killed in a brutal murder leaving Arnold behind. What happens when her soul is unable to rest and refuses to leave him? Will Arnold help her move on and see the light or will he hold on to her unwilling to live life without her? COME HOME HELGA
1. PROLOGUE  COME HOME HELGA

**A/N: My cousin and I wrote this about a year ago. She lives in another country, so we would send each other parts of the story via email and finally, piece them together once we were done. It's not perfect. In fact, it has tons of grammatical mistakes. However, I refuse to edit them out for sentimental purposes. English is not my cousin's native language and I was lazily writing at the time. This story is purely for entertainment and we have decided to share it with you. Anyway, we hope you enjoy it. Criticisms are welcomed. Flames will be ignored. (:**

**TITLE: I WON'T GO HOME WITHOUT YOU ( COME HOME HELGA )**

Summary: Helga is killed in a brutal murder leaving her husband and son behind. What happens when her soul is unable to rest and refuses to leave them? Will Arnold help her move on and see the light or will he hold on to her unwilling to live life, without her?

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD! **

PROLOGUE

Arnold's eyes fluttered open as sunlight danced gently across his face. He rubbed his eyes and let out a sleepy yawn and found his movements slightly restricted. He felt a warm sensation pressing against his body. It was his wife, who had her arms wrapped around him protectively. He smiled and kissed her forehead causing her to stir.

"Good morning gorgeous."

"Mmff. Arnooollld. Five more minutes please."

Arnold pouted and tugged the sheets to get her attention, however as if on cue; a muffled cry could be heard from the next room. He shook his head and smiled as he untangled himself from Helga and slid off the bed. He groggily entered a nursery and stood over a blue crib.

"Hey there little guy. Don't cry. Daddy's here. Aww, what's wrong? Are you hungry?" cooed Arnold as he picked up a small crying infant and kissed his cheek. "Let's go see mommy."

Helga was sitting in front of her dresser, brushing her golden locks when her husband and their baby entered the room.

"Hey! How are my two favourite boys doing this morning?"

"Hey mommy! Our little man needs breakfast." Arnold chuckled as he plopped on the edge of the bed, placing their son comfortably on his lap. "Alex is hungry." Arnold stated as he patted Alex's belly. Helga giggled as she took their son into her arms.

"My little sweetie is hungry is he? Well then, let's fatten you up." Helga pulled nightgown down to reveal a succulent breast and proceeded to feed their baby. "Oh Arnold. Don't just sit there. Go take a shower!"

Arnold stared lovingly at his soulmate feeding their son in awe. He grinned goofily and nodded before heading to the bathroom for his shower.

"Your daddy is such a silly."

While Helga was feeding Alex, she traced over his little features with her finger. She loved him _so_ much. Her little Arnold. His tiny fingers gripped her pinky finger as she sang him a soft lullaby. Her son had vibrant blonde hair with cerulean orbs that reflected her own. Like his father, he inherited his oblong shaped head. To her dismay, she had suffered the same agony as her mother-in-law; Stella did giving birth to Arnold. Helga recalled childbirth to be the most painful experience she ever endured. She almost gave up several times but thanks to her husband's encouragement, they pulled through. Even after childbirth, her suffering sustained. She was incapable of walking for weeks. She'd gone through hell and back and for a son and it was worth it.

'_Argh! This surely must be karma for me constantly calling you a football head! YOU STUPID FOOTBALL HEAD! I HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME!' She shrieked._

Helga laughed at the memory as she laid Alex down, who sprawled on their bed in deep slumber. Meanwhile, Arnold hummed happily in the shower. He squeezed some gel out of the tube of shampoo and coated his hair with the substance when the bathroom door swung open. Arnold lathered his hair while Helga brushed her teeth.

"Care to join me angel?"

"Not today Arnold. My head is throbbing."

"C'mon Helga. You know you want me."

"Oh how could I be able to _resist_ you Arnoldo?"

Arnold stepped out of the shower, dripping wet. He hugged Helga from the back as she examined her eyes in the mirror. She looked tired and dreary.

"You're beautiful Helga."

"No I'm not. Look at me. I'm a mess."

"I think you're absolutely perfect." He said sincerely and he started kissing his wife's neck and shoulder.

"Really?"

"Of course Helga. You're the love of my life. What would I do without you?"

Hot tears rimmed her eyes as Helga turned around and faced Arnold. "I love you." She whispered and captured his lips with her own. Arnold snaked his arms around her waist and as they kissed passionately. And soon they did what married couples do. **(A/N: Oh Aura! You just **_**had**_** to go there didn't you? XD)**

Arnold had everything a man could want. A good job, loving parents, a perfect wife (in his eyes she certainly was) and a son he could raise with her. His life is absolutely perfect.

Little did he know fate would not be on his side.

A dark figure laid on the floor with pictures scattered everywhere.

"I can't believe she did this to me. She left me for someone else. I loved her so much. How could she?" The figure roared.

The photos revealed to be Helga. All of them were of her. There was one of her at the beach wearing a black flirty bikini with pink lace. Another was her wedding photo of Arnold and her. Although, you couldn't tell it was him in the photograph as his face was viciously scratched at beyond recognition. The figure felt around, picking up random photo. It was Helga cradling her newborn baby. Her hair was mangled and she looked hot and sweaty. She looked anything but glamorous. The baby resembled _him_. The man she vowed to spend her life with. Anger boiled within as the shadow ripped the picture to shreds. "If I can't have you, no one else can. I swear I will have my revenge."

**A/N: A very short prologue. A murder takes place in the next chapter. If you're a softie, take out your Kleenex boxes. You're going to need them. This story is already completed. Please review** **so we know you are interested and can update for you. It gets better as the story progresses! Thank you for reading! Aurora and Janine out (:**


	2. HELGA'S MURDER

**DEDICATED TO TREVOR STLUKA! (: **

**A/N: Bless you all for your kind words! (And not so kind messages) We are truly grateful. This story is already completed! Want more? REVIEW AND DEMAND! (:**

**WARNING: Due to the explicit contents of this chapter, we have changed our story's rating from a T to an M. This chapter contains extreme gore and perversion. (Such as heavy petting) We removed some gore to be as subtle as possible for our readers. However, if you are incapable of withstanding the slightest bit of gore; we advise you to turn away now. You have been warned.**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD!**

CHAPTER ONE: HELGA'S MURDER

"Arnold! Are you ready?"

"Yes dear. I'm just getting my coat. Did you pack extra diapers and milk bottles?"

"Naturally. Geez football head! What kind of mother do you think I am?"

"I was just checking my love. Wait, where are my car keys?"

"It's on the hook as usual Arnold! Now hurry up or we'll be late!"

Arnold, Helga and their son, Alex were heading to the boarding house for their monthly family reunion dinner. It was when the Patakis and the Shortmans gather at the boarding house and spend dinner together. Then, they would enjoy supper and watch movies together like a big family. It was their way of strengthening the family's bond. At first, Bob Pataki ridiculed the idea but gradually enjoyed coming over and spending time together with his in-laws, the Shortmans.

Helga and Arnold reached the boarding house within minutes. Arnold had the baby supply bag slung over his shoulder while Helga carried Alex in her arms.

"Well if it isn't Arnold and his little wife, Helga! It's so nice to see you again! Come in come in!"

"Hey Grandpa."

"Hi Phil!"

"Where's my great grandson? Oh there you are! Look how big you're getting!"

"Would you like to hold him Phil?"

"Would I! C'mere you little rascal! Oh Shortman! He looks just like you when you were a lad."

"That's great Grandpa. He's three months away from turning one. Anyway, where is everyone?"

"They're on the roof. Your grandma is frying fish on the grill in her fancy getup. And Olga brought some fancy schmancy foreign food."

"Cool! Helga and I are going to be in my room! We'll be _making you more great grand babies_!"

Arnold hung their coats and placed the baby bag on the floor. He carried Helga bridal style and ran up the stairs. "Hold on to Alex for us Grandpa!"

"Have fun! Ahhh. To be young and in love. You know little one, the history behind your parents is a doozy! I can't wait to tell you all the crazy tales when you're older! You know you're mom once fell from our ceiling! - "

Arnold set Helga down and glanced around his room. A comforting wave of nostalgia hit him. Their parents could be seen on the roof fixing dinner and Olga could be heard playing the piano. Everyone was having a good time.

"Arnold? You didn't really mean that did you?" Helga blushed as she sat on his bed and twiddled with her thumbs. Arnold walked up to her and laid on his bed with his head on her lap.

"Of course not! I was just joking around with grandpa. Why?"

"Oh. I thought you were serious for a moment."

"Helga, I have a skylight ceiling. And everyone is on the roof. Would you want to give everyone a show? That's ridiculous. I bet even grandpa knew we were horsing around."

"Right. I'm sorry. How stupid of me. Uh, so you don't want to have anymore kids?"

"You're not stupid Helga! Well, I'd love to have a couple more kids with you but not now. I don't think we can afford it."

Just then, someone tapped on the skylight window and caught their attention.

"Hey kids! Dinner's ready."

"Coming dad! Let's go Helga!"

Arnold and Helga climbed out of the window and greeted their family. Lots of hugs and kisses later, they all sat down to enjoy the piping hot meal that awaited them.

Bob tore into his spring chicken, pulling out a drumstick and asked, "So Miles, how are the humanitarian duties coming along?"

"It's fantastic Bob! We just finished rebuilding a school for the kids in San Lorenzo! How great is that? Education is important after all."

"That's great Miles! You're a great man."

Miriam adjusted her husband's bib as Bob and Miles howled in laughter. "Oh B. Always making a mess! Especially when it comes to the greasy meats."

"I hear you. Miles goes absolutely _crazy_ when it comes to beef casserole. Always wolfing it down, just like Abner does."

"Tell me about it. Oh my! Elle, I just noticed, you look so tired. Are you alright?"

"Eh. It's been a really busy week. I've had better days."

"Oh my gosh! I just remembered! I've got tickets to the Hillwood Rejuvenating Spa! We could go this weekend if you're not too busy! We can have a girls' day out!"

"Get out! You need to wait months just to book them! Wow! That is so thoughtful of you! I can't wait!"

"Think nothing of it! We women need a break from our lives too!"

"I hope you like my potato dumplings granny Pookie. I learned how to make them when I was in the foreign land of Azerbaijan."

"Man the battle station general! We feast tonight!"

"Oh you are such a silly granny Pookie!"

"Hey everyone! Look who it is! Little Ol' Alex is here!" Grandpa said as he walked in, interrupting the ongoing conversations.

"Pipe down you old coot! Can't you see I'm having discussion with Miles over here? And where the heck have you been? We've all been waiting for you!"

"Never eat Raspberries Pataki. Never eat Raspberries. And who you calling old coot eh?"

"Hey there's the little man! Dad, mind if I hold him?"

"Okay, be careful with him. Oh no Pookie! Get off the piano you crazy old bird!"

"Stella. Would you look at that? He looks exactly like Arnold when he was a tyke."

"You're right Miles! I'm sorry Helga. I think I might have to steal our grandson for a couple of nights!"

"Be my guess mom. That crying is driving me bananas! Arnold and I could sure use a break!"

"Oh for crying out loud Olga! What the heck happened? I expected him to look more like a Pataki!"

"It's _HELGA_ dad! Crimeny!"

"Well at least he looks like Arnold. That's not so bad. But my next grandkid better look like a Pataki! You hear me Helga? You got the Pataki bloodline! Use it!"

"Oh Bob. I'm sure Helga can't decide how our grandchildren would look like. And no matter what, we'll always love them unconditionally."

"I know Stella! I'm just pulling the girl's leg. She never did have a sense of humour! Pass the cobbler here granny! This stuff is great! I might have to put another notch in my belt! Haha!"

"May I be excused?"

"Helga, are you alright?"

"I'm just peachy Arnold. Excuse me."

Helga bolted downstairs and into the bathroom. She turned the knob of the faucet and rinsed her face with the icy water that spilled out.

"Helga? Are you okay?" came a recognizable voice.

"I'm great Arnold. What is it?"

"You've been acting all weird. C'mon Helga. If something is bothering you, you know you can tell me."

"Arnold. I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Because what Helga? I want to know what's been bothering you and I want to know now."

"Stop it Arnold. Just leave me alone."

Helga stormed out of the bathroom, up the stairs. She reached Arnold's room when she felt a tight grip on her arm.

"Let go Arnold."

"Helga Geraldine Pataki-Shortman.'

"What?"

"I need to know what's been bothering you. If you don't tell me, I won't be able to sleep tonight. You mean the world to me. I can't just sit here and do nothing if you are troubled. And you can tell me anything. We're married. We're supposed to go through problems together."

"Arnold. You'll be mad-"

"No. I won't Helga. I won't. Trust me."

Helga gazed into his striking emerald eyes. Her throat ran dry as she steadied her breathing and clenched her fists. She shut her eyes and lowered her head. She was going to have to tell him sooner or later.

"I'm pregnant."

Helga and Arnold stood there for a good five minutes in awkward silence. It felt like hours to Helga but finally, Arnold decided to break the moment.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Crimeny Arnold. I wouldn't joke about this." Helga huffed as grabbed her purse and started digging through it. She tossed random items out of it before pulling out a white plastic contraption in the shape of a pen. She handed it to Arnold who took it hesitantly and examined it. Sure enough, it had a big blue plus sign (+) on it. Arnold dropped the pregnancy test and hugged Helga as he lifted her off the ground, spinning her around romantically.

"This is _wonderful_ Helga! Why would you hide this from me?"

"Because we're not financially stable to have another kid. Alex is draining us as it is! I think we have to sell our limbs to raise another kid."

"Helga, I don't care. _It's ours_! I'll find a way to get more money. Don't worry. How far in are you?"

"I'm three weeks in."

"I can't believe it. We're having another baby!" Arnold sniffed as he wiped his tears on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Arnold! Why are you crying?"

Without another word, Arnold knelt down and lifted Helga's shirt. He kissed her abdomen five times before speaking. "Hello there. I'm your daddy. I can't wait to see you. You're extremely lucky. You have a beautiful mother and wonderful brother. They're _perfect_ just like you. I can't wait to hold you in my arms. I love you." He kissed her again before standing up. Helga was completely astonished. A blush crept on her face as Arnold picked up the pregnancy test off the ground.

"Let's go break the news to everyone."

"Arnold, can tell them about this uh, I don't know. Next month, maybe?"

"What? Helga, we're already married. So there's nothing to worry about!"

The couple made their way up to the roof and in front of their family. Helga and Arnold's hand intertwined as Arnold flashed his biggest smile.

"Everyone, Helga and I have an announcement to make."

The entire roof went silent, all eyes on them. Arnold turned to Helga mentally nudging her to reveal the news.

"I-I'm pregnant."

The whole table erupted with laughter.

"Oh man Helga. I didn't mean for you and Arnold to hit the sack immediately! I could have waited!" laughed Bob obviously not believing them.

"So Shortman, you and Helga _did_ have a good time before dinner eh?" Phil chuckled.

"Wait, why is everyone laughing? We're serious. Look!"

Arnold held out the pregnancy test and the roof went silent again.

"Helga and I will be having another baby!"

"OH BABY SISTER! BABY BROTHER! CONGRATULATIONS!"

Everyone stood up and congratulated the expectant couple. They assumed Helga and Arnold were joking but when proved otherwise, they were ecstatic to have a new addition to the family. Bob however wasn't _too_ happy about it.

"Helga. I hope you're mature enough to know that having a baby is a big responsibility. And having two is double the trouble. I hope you're prepared. This isn't a game."

"I wasn't _playing a game_ or anything dad! It just happened! And I will take care of them! I'll never neglect them. Don't tell me how to be a _good parent_ when you know nothing about good parenting."

"I'm just saying Helga. Quit being so damn stubborn and take it as advice. Your mother and I were never great parents but we know that now. We're changing for the better aren't we? Stop being so childish and grow up for crying out loud! And you, Arnold. Helga is living under your roof. I hope you provide for her, my grandkid and the new arrival without any financial difficulties. If you have money problems, you know where to find me. I don't want my daughter to starve. Do you understand?"

"I would _never_ let Helga starve. Pregnant or not, she's my wife. And I love her. I'll take care of her and our kids for the rest of my life. Even if it means working every day till I'm sore to give them the best. And with all due respect, I'm not very pleased with the way you're talking to _my_ wife."

And for once in his life, Bob was speechless. He would never have guessed that Helga would find such a brave and kind man who loved and cared for her like Arnold did. None of Olga's past boyfriends challenged him like that. Unlike Arnold. Arnold was Helga's first and last boyfriend. It's no wonder why Helga got married before Olga.

The room was still in silence when Bob placed his meaty hand on Arnold's tense shoulder. "I'm so proud of you, Arnold. I'm proud to call you the son I never had! I know you'll take real good care of my little girl."

Olga squealed and ran up to Arnold. "Oh baby brother! It was oh so sweet of you to come to Helga's defence like that. It was terribly gallant of you!"

Everyone settled down and playfully argued on what the couple's next child will be named. Dinner ended and they headed to the living room area to watch, 'Memoirs of a geisha' while munching on some ice cream nuggets. The Patakis decided to head back early and bid farewell to their extended family.

"Thanks for coming everyone. We had a wonderful time!"

"Crimeny Stella. We're family for crying out loud. No need to thank us. And you guys are more than welcome in the Pataki Household!" Bob turned to Helga and smiled, "Be good Helga. Be careful. Don't stress out too much. Your mother and I are _so_ proud of you. That Arnold character is a great man. Perfect for you."

"Thanks dad. And I'm s-sorry for acting like a jerk just now."

They hugged for a brief moment before letting go. "Oh and Helga, don't forget! Pataki Bloodline! Haha!"

"Yeah I heard you once! Crimeny!"

_Bob didn't realize that was the he saw his daughter, alive._

Arnold, Helga and Alex headed home soon after the Patakis. Arnold wanted them to have sufficient rest. He had work the next day and wanted to work overtime to save some money for their new arrival. Growing up with no siblings, Arnold knew how terribly lonely it was and didn't want his son to face the same fate. In fact, Arnold adored children and was extremely thrilled to have his own with the love of his life. Even more excited than Helga herself. Once they reached home, they got ready for bed. Helga had tucked Alex in and was already on their bed, half asleep. Arnold exited the bathroom to see Helga already curled up. He made his way to her and wrapped his arms around her. He gently kissed her ears as she turned to face him.

"Arnold. We have got to get you new pajamas."

"What's wrong with the ones I have on?"

"Well, there are teddy bears on it."

"What? Teddy bears are cute."

"Oh Arnold. You're so innocent. I love that about you."

"Do you want to know what I love about you? Your soft golden hair that glisten in the sunlight. Your pale blue eyes that reflect the ocean. Your adorable button nose. Your ears that were crafted by angels. Your sweet pouty lips I could kiss forever. I love you, Helga. Every part of you. The happiest moment of my life is the day you said, 'I do.' "

"Oh you're spoiling me football head." She kissed him delicately and soon fell asleep in each other's arms unknowingly spending their last night together.

_Arnold walked into Mrs. Vitello's flower shop and picked out a lovely bouquet of roses. _

"_Wow, lucky girl." smiled the cashier as she wrapped the roses up._

"_No, lucky me." Arnold replied jovially as he paid for the flowers._

Arnold woke up with a strange feeling of uneasiness overwhelming him. Something wasn't right. He heard cries coming from the other room but that wasn't the reason why he was awake. He glanced at his alarm clock. It was 4:28 am. He turned to his wife but she wasn't there. She must have gone to console Alex. 4:45 am. Alex was _still_ wailing. Helga never took that long to put him back to bed. Arnold made his way to the nursery to find his son crawling on the ground, crying. Panic brushed through him as he rushed to his son's aid and gently picked him up. How did he end up on the ground? He couldn't have climbed out. He barely knew how to stand! Where was Helga? Arnold examined his son's body, looking out for possible injuries. Except for a scraped knee, he was fine. It wasn't long before Alex fell asleep in his father's arms. Arnold had searched the entire house but Helga was nowhere to be found. Not wanting to leave his son alone, Arnold took him to the bedroom. He dialled Helga's number wondering where she could be if she wasn't home. Her phone rang and Arnold located her phone ringing on the dresser where she had last placed it. He looked around for clues on her disappearance. Until he found a note placed perfectly on the side of the bed where Helga slept.

**I HAVE YOUR WIFE. **

Helga squinted at the bright white light that was practically blinding her. Where was she? She struggled to sit up but found her body restrained to the table she was lying on. Her hands were on her sides, tied down with chains and barb wires. Struggling would cause incisions to her wrists. She tried lifting her head only to realize it was being held down by more chains. Her eyes darted around in panic. She seemed to be in some kind of grimy looking room with sludge on the walls. In the corner of her eyes, she caught a tiny red dot that was flashing continually.

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

That voice was vaguely familiar. Where had she heard it from?

"Who are you?"

"Did you like the present I gave you on your birthday? They're voodoo dolls. I even used your hair to make them! You must think I'm crazy huh? Haha! Well I'll tell you something, I couldn't eat; I couldn't sleep. I was waiting for the day that would _never_ come. The day you return my feelings with your own! No more Helga. No more. Today, it's your turn to suffer.

Finally recognizing the owner of the voice, Helga retorted. "Sid. Voodoo dolls? It didn't work on Principal Wartz! What in the heck made you think it would hurt me?"

Helga felt a cold sharp object dragging across her skin only to stop at her neck.

"Be careful Helga. I won't hesitate to kill you."

**(A/N: Gotcha! You didn't expect it to be Sid right? Why Sid you ask? Sid did have this crazy soap voodoo doll of Principal Wartz. He always had panic attacks after thinking he killed someone. Like Principal Wartz or the Policemen. He felt no remorse after finding out Principal Wartz was still alive and threaten to do something **_**again**_**. And even threatened to **_**eliminate**_** Stinky after suspecting he was a vampire! One of his close friends! So we thought he was the perfect killer. We made him fall in love with Helga after she revealed her true kind self in San Lorenzo and he confessed his feelings to her once Arnold left the picture only to be rejected. Understand now? Great! Back to the story!)**

"Are you recording this?" Helga asked finally realizing the blinking red dot is in fact a video camera recording the event that was occurring.

"I figured I would watch it again when this is all over."

"You're sick."

Helga felt the tip of the knife on her chest. It was pulled down to her belly, skilfully shredding her nightgown in the process. Sid tossed the remains of her clothes on the floor leaving her almost bare (with her lingerie still on) and vulnerable. He placed his hand over her mouth and while his other roamed freely around her body. Touching her in places only Arnold could. He muffled out her cries as he moaned in pleasure.

"Sid, stop it! Stop it!"

"I'm just exploring your body. Your luscious alluring body." He said with a voice filled with malice as he smacked his lips.

He gagged her mouth with cloth and licked her milky stomach causing her to flinch and squirm as much as her restraints allowed. He felt a sudden hard on coming and he clambered on the table and straddled his victim. He kissed her neck fervently as his hands groped her, violating her privacy. He let out a pleasurable moan and started panting like a dog. Helga wept uncontrollably. She had never been so desecrated before. Sid got off the table and ran his fingers down her legs. He pushed back his greasy hair and hushed his victim.

"Shh. This will all be over soon."

A vicious unbearable pain filled her body as Helga shrieked in torment. The knife went down slicing her thigh open. Blood gushed out as Sid proceeded to move up and gash her arm at random. Her blood seeped through a hole on the table, down a tube into a clear container. Her wounded leg and arm felt numb and her eyes began to lose focus.

"W-Why are you doing this? W-what have I done to you to deserve this?" Helga stuttered.

Sid stabbed her arm letting her cry in pain as he sunk the knife deeper and deeper. The chains rattled as he drew his knife and ploughed it into her sides ripping her flesh violently. Her agonizing screams filled the room as more blood began to pour out. Her wrists bled profusely as she struggled to break loose.

"ARNOLD!" She yelled in hopes he would burst in and save her.

"Arnold isn't here to save you Helga. What's wrong? Is your arm getting numb? Let's move over to the other arm shall we?" He spat cruelly as he hacked at her other arm. Her cries were drowned out by malevolent laughter.

"Sid, hear me out. P-Please." Helga begged. "I have a husband and a son. My son isn't even a year old. I want to see him grow up. Please don't take them away from me. Don't take them away."

Ignoring her pleas, Sid continued lacerating on her leg making her scream bloody murder. Her blood was draining out of her and her lips paled. Her body was shaking abnormally and she could neither feel nor move her arms and legs. Feeling her life slipping away, Helga struggled to stay conscious. She refused to leave her family behind. Especially, her loveable football headed husband. She was a fighter. She held on to dear life as she refused to close her eyes. Sid stuck the knife on her thigh as he carved his name on it. Filled with fury and rejection, he stabbed at her legs making Helga scream at the top of her lungs. Blood streamed out of her as he pushed his blade deeper.

"Sid." She pleaded. "I'm pregnant. Not only will you take my life but you're taking the life of an innocent child. You don't have to do this. Please stop."

With no remorse in Sid's eyes, he lifted his bloody hand and stroked her abdomen. He frowned in jealousy and at that moment, Helga knew she was a goner. She turned to camera and saw her last strand of hope.

"Arnold. Alex is in your hands now. Both of you are the light of my existence. I am truly blessed to have you both in my life. Know this my love, death shall not part us. Love overpowers all. This isn't goodbye. I swear upon my grave, this isn't over." Helga cursed. Bloody tears streaked down her face as she knew she would never see her son grow up. Her chances of survival slowly diminished with every stab Sid inflicted on her.

Sid glared at his casualty as she sobbed inconsolably. Even on her deathbed, she was dramatically poetic. **"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU SID! YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ARNOLD AWAY FROM ME! I CURSE YOU SID! I CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU!"** Sid, who was stunned by her sudden outburst quickly, became enraged with jealousy and hurt. He stabbed at Helga's abdomen furiously and with one final scream, Helga's life came to an abrupt halt. Blood gushed out of her mouth as her body went numb instantly. Taking her final breaths of air, she spoke her final words in this life. "Arnold. I love you." She slurred as she chocked in her own blood. Her life slipped away leading her into eternal darkness. Her persistent heart finally gave in and stopped beating.

Sid wiped the sweat off his forehead with his forearm and he stared at the bloody corpse. Her eyes stared back at him and he jolted backwards. With guilt finally taking it place, Sid yelled furiously. "What are you looking at huh? Don't look at me like that!" With no response, Sid panicked and stabbed her chest striking her heart. Her eyes remained open and Sid fled to the corner in terror, dropping his weapon. Helga's corpse started to twist as her bones made a chilling, crackling sound. She tore through the wires as the chains that restraint her shattered like glass. She limped towards Sid in a zombie like state as Sid screamed in fright. _"I curse you. CURSE YOU." _He heard her say. Eerie cries could be heard coming from inside Helga's body. Sid rubbed his eyes viciously, only to see Helga's corpse still bound to the table. "It must have been my imagination." He presumed as he walked toward the camera and shut it off. He placed a tape that read, 'Play me' on her chest.

Sid tossed his blood stained clothes on the floor. He soaked his body in the tub as the clear water turned into a light shade of red. He closed his eyes as he replayed Helga's death continuously in his head. She was so defenceless and exposed. He had executed his revenge so why didn't he feel any better. In fact, why did he feel worse? Sid felt his ankles turn cold. It was strange since he was in tub filled with incredibly warm water. He brushed it off, still in his train of thought. His brows furrowed when he felt strands hair tickling his chest. Funny, his hair couldn't reach his chest. He peeked an eye open to see what was tickling him, when he saw blonde hair floating in the water. Cold hands griped his ankles as Sid's eyes widen in horror. There in the end of the tub with him was none other than Helga. "B-But you-you're dead!" He shouted. Helga bent forward, crawling towards Sid in the tub filled with blood. A string of sharp cries of an unborn child filled his ears. Sid tumbled out to see it empty and the water back to its normal light shade of red. He looked in the mirror and shook his head incredulously. "Get it together Sid. You just killed someone. You're probably just seeing things. Helga's not alive!" He argued with himself. _"Are you sure about that?"_ And there staring back at Sid through the mirror was woman he just murdered.

**A/N: We cried when we wrote this chapter. PLEASE DON'T BE MAD WITH US! D: Next chapter, Arnold finds out that his wife and unborn child have been murdered in a very inhumane way. What will his reaction be? And is Sid really being haunted by a vengeful Helga or is it just his imagination and guilt driving him into insanity? Want more! DEMAND AND REVIEW! **

**(Almost rape scene was written by Aurora and death scene was written by Janine.)**


End file.
